Castellorizon
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: I don't know how I can summarize this without giving too much away. Suffice to say, it's Abby and Connor and they'd risk anything for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Castellorizon **  
Author:** Evenstar Estel **  
Rating:** M.**  
Characters/Pairing:** Connor/Abby**  
Spoiler:** Series 2, Episode 4, then AU**  
Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut. **  
Summary:** I don't know how I can summarize this without giving too much away. Suffice to say, it's Abby and Connor and they'd risk anything for each other.

I struggled to find a title for this one and eventually settled for "Castellorizon", which isn't a real word but a title of an instrumental piece by David Gilmour. It matches the fic well in tone and feeling. It's haunting. You can listen/watch it from the link below, from 0:00-3:15 (then it goes into the next song). Just take out the spaces or search for "David Gilmour Castellorizon Gdansk HD" on youtube.

http : /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=yz-ijWly3Q0

Castellorizon  
2010 Evenstar Estel

The next time he found himself in front of a mirror Connor was going to call himself a coward to his face. He was sat next to Caroline, the woman that gave all their airs of being his girlfriend, but showed him about as much genuine affection as a cat might show a caged canary. There was no warmth in her, no heart. He'd been so awestruck when they'd first met, so utterly taken with her and her advances that he'd failed to realize how inadequate she was. He wasn't so blind that he couldn't see that Caroline didn't love him. In fact he wasn't even sure she liked him. He had no clue why she was even bothering. Aside from a passing shared interest in science fiction ( however, many conversations had come to a speeding halt when he threw out names like Stanislaw Lem, Robert Ray or Harlan Ellison and she came up clueless) they didn't have much to talk about. He feigned interest in the thinks she like, such as the theatre where he presently found himself. She also didn't let him get past first base, hell she wouldn't even let his tongue in her mouth. He constantly wondered what the point of her having a boyfriend was if all she did was sit next to him and _watch _ things. If he was honest with himself he'd own up to the fact that he was invested in the relationship about as much as she was. He looked over at her in the dark of the theatre. She was poised, cool and completely ignorant to his presence. Her hands were folded in her lap she was focused completely on the play being performed on stage. Every now and again she'd curl her nose and lean away from him. He knew he smelled of the sea and salt. Thinking back on the events of the day it was no wonder. He'd almost lost Abby to those horrid Mer creatures. Abby. Abby who he'd left battered and weeping in the middle of the living room of their flat. If Caroline hadn't shown up when she did, he knew he would've repeated the words he'd said to her as he held her on the precipice of that cliff. He'd have told her the truth, that he loved her.

He really was a coward. Would getting rejected by the woman he loved really be so much worse than have her think he didn't care at all? That he could so easily leave her behind in her broken state when all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and comfort her after their ordeal. He leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. How could he have left things in such shambles? Could he not have been as brave as he'd been when he'd blindly followed after her through the anomaly? What would it take to get him to finally act like a man go after what he really wanted?

It wasn't until Caroline nudged him that he realized that people were on their feet and clapping. "Is it over already?" he asked. Caroline grit her teeth, holding her purse in front of her like it was some sort of protective barrier between them.

"No. It's the intermission," she replied tersely. "I'm going to the bar to get a drink. Are you coming?"

"Uh... um..."

"Yes or no?"

"I'll... I'll just stay here. M'legs are kinda tired, been a long day."

"Very well, suit yourself." She turned from him and walked away. Connor didn't watch her leave. He was pretty sure in that moment that he was breaking up with her as soon as he found a way to do it. After five minutes he started to get restless. He rose and wandered out to the lobby and lost himself in the crowd. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept his head down low, examining the pattern in the carpet. As he passed by an alcove that was obscured by a curtain an arm shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the darkness. He didn't have time to freak out or fight back before a soft pair of lips fused themselves to his. He caught a flash of blond hair by virtue of the sliver of light at the edge of the curtain. He felt small but strong hands grip his shirt and her pelvis rock against his as she practically devoured him. Her hands glided up his chest, over his bare neck and tangled themselves in his hair. Her tongue pushed against his mouth and his lips parted letting her inside. She moaned into his mouth as her tongue dueled with his. He tasted her and started to kiss back with equal passion. He explored her body with his hands, over her arse, under her shirt and up her bare back and she encouraged him, undulating against his body and making breathy sounds of want and need. Several minutes passed as they writhed against each other, lips smacking, biting and caressing. When the tone sounded through the speakers to announce that the play was about to resume the finally parted, both panting heavily. They clutched each other's bodies, foreheads resting against the other.

"Abby! Abby?" he gasped, confused, aroused and frightened. She put her hand over his heart, feeling it thudding wildly in his chest.

"When you come home tonight, be bold, be brave, take what you want and above all tell the truth," she said to him. She pressed a hard kiss to his mouth and let go of him, rushing out from behind the curtain and into the crowd of people trying to make it back to their seats. He tried to follow but he couldn't find her. He fell back into the dark recess and and slumped to the ground. What had just happened? Was he imagining it? Judging by the tightness of his trousers over his arousal, his swollen lips and the taste of her lingering on his tongue, it hadn't been in his mind. He fished into his pocket and found his phone. He sent a text to Caroline, _It's over._ He went against the flow of the crowd and fought his way out to the street. He scanned and left and right but saw no trace of Abby. He supposed she could have taken a cab, in which case she'd be home quite some time before him. He'd come in Caroline's car and hadn't enough money for a cab himself. He broke into a jog and made for the tube. For the entire train ride back to his neighbourhood Connor was a mess of nervous energy. Abby's message couldn't have been any clearer. She'd obviously gotten fed up with his wishy washy indecision and inability to stand up for himself and took matters into her own hands. She'd laid a pretty serious challenge before him and he wasn't about to disappoint her. Fueled by love and a healthy amount of lust, Connor was determined not to let the night end without telling Abby how he truly felt about her.

Cursed with his typical bad luck, Connor jogged the three blocks from the station to the flat in the pouring rain. At the least the rain water washed the salt from his hair and skin. He was drenched through to the bone when he finally reached home. The sun had long since set and the flat was in complete darkness. He ascended the stairs two at a time. "Abby!" he called out into the darkness. He heard the shower and saw the light from under the bathroom door. She _had_ told him to be bold, to be brave and to take what he wanted, so without preamble he burst through the door. Steam billowed out from room and he saw the silhouette of her naked body through the shower curtain. He didn't hesitate and traversed the room. He tore back the curtain and Abby let out a yelp of surprise and spun around to face him. Seeing a drenched, wild eyed Connor there before her left her speechless. She tried to cover her naked body, but he grabbed her hands and locked them in his. He climbed into the shower with her, fully clothed, and flattened her body against the cool tiles. She found evidence of his obvious arousal when he ground against her mound with his cloth clad erection. She started to say something when it was cut off abruptly with his mouth claiming hers. The kiss was rough and desperate. His tongue was insistent, curling around hers, demanding she respond. She did. She'd never been so turned on in all her life. She never would have thought Connor had it in him to be so aggressive. Just as she felt her bones turning to jelly under his possessive action, he broke from her. She found herself staring into his eyes. His pupils were dilated so fully his eyes were almost completely black. She saw her reflection in them and it made her tremble.

"I said it," he said, low and hoarse.

"Wha..." she breathed.

"Today on the cliff. I said it. I said I couldn't let you go because I loved you. I meant it. I was coward to not repeat it, but I'm doing it now. Abby I'm in love with you. You're mine!" He didn't give her a chance to reply and kissed her again. His words spun around inside her head over and over again, _Abby I'm in love with you._ No one had ever said those words to her before and they were completely disarming and intoxicating to her. She struggled against the grip on her wrists and he let her go. She began to tear at his clothes, desperate to get him as naked as she was. She got his shirts off when he finally allowed her a breath of air. He picked her up by the waist and flattened her to the wall. His hands went down, under her bottom to clutch her thighs and he moved against her. The rough feel of the fabric of his trousers between her folds stimulated and aroused her, especially the hard seam of the zip rubbing her hand moved back up her body took hold of her hands again, raising her arms up above her head and holding them there in an iron grip. She let out a most inhuman sound when his mouth closed around her right nipple. He suckled at her, none too gently, flattening the flesh to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, teeth digging in. Abby keened sharply, grinding her mound against his clothed hardness as her first orgasm ripped through her. Her core pulsed and throbbed and Abby shook and sobbed with her pleasure. Connor was a man possessed, leaving her breast to bite and suck at her neck and jaw.

"Connor, Connor, Connor," Abby repeated in a litany. "Please... I need you inside me." Spurred on by her words he worked furiously at his belt and zip on his trousers. He thought he must be out of his mind. He'd never behaved remotely close to this a day in his life. He'd always been too weak, too nervous or just plain scared. Her words from earlier echoed in his head to take what he wanted, and now in front of him, naked and wanting, she was begging him to take her. He looked to into her eyes, questioning. He released her hands and they settled first on his shoulders, then down his back, then lower still, pushing his boxers and trousers off his hips and down, freeing him. He kicked off his boots hurriedly, and finally all his clothes. He met her eyes again and there was no hesitation or rebuff in them. This time she kissed him, pulling herself on to him, wrapping him up in her arms and legs. She sunk down on him and grunted, biting her bottom lip. His hips jerked and he sheathed himself fully. They continued to kiss, hot and frantic, fingertips pressing bruises into flesh, nails scoring skin. Connor pressed himself so firmly against her that not a hair's breadth was between him. Their coupling was frenzied and urgent and sent them spiraling towards climax. The sensation of Abby's inner muscles clamping down upon his cock brought him to his own orgasm and he practically wept as he shot inside Abby. The cleaved to each other as they slowly came back to their senses. Tentatively, Abby untangled herself from Connor and set her feet down. He held her up, face buried to her neck. He turned off the water and leaned into Abby, her back still against the tiles.

He wasn't sure what to do next, he was still processing what had just occurred between them. He had no words, only he knew he didn't want to let her go, for fear she'd run from him, reject him - even now. To his surprise she did neither of those things and instead bit gently into his shoulder. He grunted at the sensation, feeling his soft cock twitch back to life again. She fixed her mouth on to the pulse point on his neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark that would last for days. Encouraged, he lifted her up again and took them from the bathroom to the bedroom. They were still soaking wet, but they weren't concerned, too preoccupied with each other. Connor lay her on her bed and Abby pulled him down with her. She reached between them, taking his hardening cock in her hand and stroked him with her tight grip. He was a bit more substantial than what she'd had before and was quite pleased by that fact. Her fingers pushed back the foreskin and her thumb pressed and smoothed over the head. He insinuated his hand between her thighs opening her up to sheath himself inside her once more. Entering her slowly this time, it allowed him to really feel her, tight and hot and smooth as silk. He didn't think he'd have to courage to tell her later, but she was his first lover. He let himself go heavy on her and held himself up with his forearms on either side of her head on the pillow. He toyed with the wet tendrils of her hair and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. As soon as the words hit her ears Abby felt tears spill from her eyes. His fingers were there, wiping them away. "Please don't cry. I only want to make you happy." She nodded her head and gave him a smile. It was genuine. She was sure the feeling blossoming in her heart _was_ happiness. She sought his lips for a kiss that was soft and comforting. He sobbed with relief when she hugged him. She brought her knees up and bucked her hips, encouraging him to move. He did, slow measured strokes that were in contrast to their tryst in the shower. This time was sweet, gentle and reverent. Abby had never been able to equate love and sex before this moment with Connor. The feelings coursing through her had nothing to do with her body's response to his moving in and out of her. She was enjoying the physical sensations as well as the way he watched her, gauging her reactions. His eyes were full of so much love. She thought her heart might burst. He was loving her with every fiber of his being and Abby found herself unable to defend against it. She no longer wanted to. She wanted to be his. She wanted the solace he was offering. The pleasure he wrought from her body was ecstatic. Her orgasms were powerful and continuous, leaving her without voice, trembling and sobbing in Connor's arms. Afterwards he molded his body to hers, his chest to her back, his knees tucked up with hers and his arms holding her for all she was worth. He said the words again as he fell asleep, _I love you._ Abby lay awake for some time, playing over the details between the point she awoke in the morning to now. Exhaustion overwhelmed her and she succumbed to sleep, surrounded by the only man she'd ever believed truly loved her.

He woke her up twice more during the night. He didn't speak, but looked into her eyes first, awaiting her permission. She'd either pulled him on to her or merely open her legs to him and moments later he'd be inside her, thrusting vigorously until they both came again. When she awoke the next morning the first thing she noticed was how her muscles protested any movement. There was a dull but comforting ache between her legs. Last night had been, without a doubt, the most explosive, ecstatically pleasurable night she'd ever experienced. The timid, geeky man she'd been sharing a flat with for the past two years, the one who _loved_ her, was an absolute sex-god. She smiled to herself She had no clue what had come over him, but she was glad it had. She supposed things really had changed now. Who knew if it was for the better. Abby wasn't sure how she felt about him. She never could define their relationship or her emotions concerning him. He'd been a challenge since day one. She loved him as a friend... maybe as more. Did she even know what love was? She couldn't think of a world without Connor in it, of that she was certain. She turned over and saw him sitting at the end of the bed. He'd been watching her sleep.

"Morning," said Abby with a yawn. He was sitting cross legged, part of the duvet around his waist hiding his modesty. He looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Last night," he began tentatively, his voice wavering. "I didn't plan it or anything... just went with my gut. I'm sorry if... if... if I was out of line, or too rough or... or..."

"Shhh. Relax Connor, I didn't stop you. I didn't want to. I'm okay with us sleeping together. To tell you the truth, it was the best night of my life."

"It was?" She nodded her head and smiled at him.

"You're pretty good at it, sex. Great actually."

"Yeah? You're not just being nice?"

"Connor, I'm not going to lie to you and stroke your ego. I had more orgasms last night than I've had total in the years since I lost my virginity when I was seventeen." Connor blushed and Abby thought it incredibly sweet. The possessive aggressor that had taken her last night at been chained and tethered, buried deep down inside him. The Connor she was used to was back.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. What now?

"I don't know Abby, I really don't. I just ask... I ask that you don't turn me away like last night didn't happen. I _am _in love with you. I can't take it if you send me away. Or... or act like I'm not your boyfriend... unless I'm not, unless last night was just a lapse in judgment for you." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"It wasn't. I'm not going to push you away. I want you to stay. I want you be with me. You said last night that I was yours. You're mine too, aren't you?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you in the Forest of Dean."

"That's sweet."

"It's the truth."

"I know it." She reached over the divide between them and ruffled his hair playfully. "You big dope, Connor Temple. It was probably love at first sight." His face was a flame with embarrassment.

"Yeah..." Abby cast off the covers and crawled over to him, sitting herself in his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his cheek and took his chin between her thumb and index finger, tilting his head back.

"Connor, was I your first?" He closed his eyes and nodded his head. She smiled and brushed her lips across his.

"Thank you. I mean that. I'm glad it was me. I think we're gonna be great together. It's new and unexpected. We're best mates, and now we're lovers too. "

"Wow... um... wow. What changed your mind? Yesterday you told Lucien that I _wasn't your boyfriend_."

"You did, you changed my mind. You are brave, you've saved my life before. But yesterday you finally got some proper courage, the kind I think it takes to be a real man. You followed me through an anomaly, you saved my life, you found your strength and told me how you really felt. And of course several hours of hot sex tends to sway a gal. Speaking of..." She leaned in licked behind his ear. Connor smiled and laughed, hands roaming over her body, down to her center, easing two fingers inside her. As he claimed her once more Abby thought that maybe this really was how things were supposed to be, that she and Connor could really work. Maybe together their world would be a happier place.

tbc...

**This beginning may seem like a nice (if not rather smutty), well rounded fic in and of itself, but this is only the beginning of what's about to become a very twisty, timey wimey fic with all sorts of mind bending elements and events. Perceptive readers might already be able to see the clues. Some may find it a bit confusing. I'll post an explanation at the end. I hope you're all on board for this, please speak up and let me know how you feel about it. Assume the crash position :P**


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to mention with the posting of the first chapter that this fic is dedicated to the illustrious Casy Dee! She's so supportive and I greatly admire her talent._

Chapter 2

There came Silurian Scorpions, a Colombian Mammoth, and Stephen's death. The world continued to spin, time passed and still anomalies opened and creatures came through. Captain Becker joined the team. A Pristichampsus, and Dr. Sarah Page followed. Cutter was murdered by his wife. They met a Giganotosaurus and Connor almost got eaten. Danny Quinn arrived and Jenny Lewis left. Sid and Nancy made things so much better. Terror Birds and once again, Connor narrowly escaped near certain death. Abby didn't let him out of bed for three days after that, needing to affirm their lives. Jack Maitland, Abby's young brother showed up and things got pretty bleak. Connor moved out, crashing at Lester's off all places. Things were very strained between them, but it didn't take long for things to soften. A noble knight in a strange and different land helped put things in perspective, especially when Connor got a blade at his throat in defense of Abby. They found themselves in a passionate embrace at Lester's flat when they were interrupted by another anomaly alert. Embolotherium. Future Predators. Helen Cutter tried to destroy the human race. Connor and Abby were stranded in the Cretaceous Era for a year that tore them apart and put them back together again, stronger than ever. They endured much hardship and strife as the years passed, but they stuck together through all of it, never able to cope without the other. They were in each other's blood, cells and if one believed in that sort of thing, each other's souls.

After the Cretaceous sojourn, Connor found new purpose. He had new ideas and new technology and a new team to contend with. Abby was at his side through it all, his partner. She was the one thing that gave him purpose, kept him sane, and kept him honest. He never wanted to be unworthy of Abby's devotion or affection. For her, he'd always be the best man he could be. He never showed it, or voiced it, but he was secretly terrified she'd leave him, even after their years together. She always seemed to be guarding herself, even from him. In their darkness moments stranded millions of years in the past, she'd hold on to him and tremble with fear or weep with sorrow, but she never told him the words he needed to hear above all others. He told her every day. She was a master of finding ways to not say have to say it back.

Connor's creative and analytical mind had allowed him to comprehend and utilize the anomaly map contained within the anomaly opening device. He also dissected and recreated the device itself and was the master of it. Their lifestyle of perpetual danger had tempered to one of research and invention. Connor was forever tinkering. He wanted to refine the anomaly devices into hand held ones as small as cell phones. Connor had also been toying around with a theory that he hadn't shared with anyone but her. He wanted to try and piggyback their opening of anomalies on to the naturally occurring ones as a way to amplify or conserve power. It was nothing terribly groundbreaking, but the idea was interesting. Abby was at the work station beside him, typing up a report on the breeding and child rearing habits of Smilodons. They been traveling back and forth to the Stone Age to observe a mother and her litter of cubs and Abby had grown quite attached to the little family. Connor was occupied with the world's tiniest soldering iron attempting to build a new microchip. He had on a pair of sunglasses rather than the visor he should have. He was looking through the giant magnifying glass and using the tweezers from her purse she used for plucking her eye brows. Why he could never use the appropriate tools for the job was beyond her.

"Hey babe?" Connor asked, not looking up form his work. Abby smiled to herself. She really wasn't one for pet names, but she secretly loved it one he called her that.

"Yes?" Abby replied. She pushed the fringe of her hair away from her eyes. She'd cut her hair last week. After the Cretaceous Era she'd let it grow long. Connor rather liked it that way. He loved to run his fingers through it, and sometimes in bed he rather enjoyed pulling it too. However, her long hair got on the bad side of Connor and his soldering and gotten her hair singed. It wasn't worth the trouble to sort it out, so she cut it as short as it had been when they'd first met. Connor pouted for a few days, but got over his objections after she bribed him with a favours in the bedroom. Abby could pretty much get him to agree to anything when her lips here wrapped around certain parts of his anatomy.

"If I got Jess to watch after Sid, Nancy n' Rex, think you'd be up to a little adventure this weekend?" Abby stopped her typing and looked over at him.

"What sort of adventure?"

"Oh, I dunno... just getting out of London for a couple of days, find a nice out of the way place to stay... "

"Sounds nice. Sure. Have you got anywhere in mind?"

"Um... was thinking maybe... uh, we could go to Gretna Green and get married." Connor cast a furtive glance at her and quickly looked away. Abby's jaw dropped. There was that bold, brazen Connor Temple that showed himself from time to time... and he'd just proposed! Her mind flashed back to their first night together, when he'd taken her in the shower, all animal and raw man. A split second after that, another memory from that fateful day came to the forefront of her mind. She was out of her chair and diving across the two tables, tackling Connor with such force the pair of them went flying back, skidding across the concrete floor. Connor's sunglasses flew off. Abby scraped her elbows in the landing, and Connor had the wind knocked out of him. The shock of their collision had barely worn off when the snap hiss of electricity in the air erupted and a white hot flash of light exploded at Connor's work station. Abby cried out and shielded Connor's body with hers as sparks rained down on them. They waited to see if the danger had passed before moving and just as they did so, the room thundered with a loud booming clap of energy shocking the air. Connor was trapped firmly beneath Abby as she pinned him down, trying to protect him. After a few minutes the entire ARC when black. The red emergency lights came on and sirens blared.

Connor started to move out from under Abby, who was shaking violently. The soldiers who were long since used to boring days of watching other people work came bursting into the room. Becker was shouting orders to cut power to the room. The light from numerous torches strobbed over the walls and Connor watched Abby's face as she struggled to breath, tears streaming down her face.

"Abby?" he said, cupping her face. "Babe, you're having a panic attack. Try and breathe. Look at me." She turned her face to his, locking eyes with her. "Breathe."

"Conn... Conn..." she stammered, gasping and heaving.

"Shhh, love, you're fine."

"You... you're alive!" She reached up and took hold of his face and kissed him. "She told me that you died, that you were electrocuted and you were all black, your skin was burnt, your eyes were gone and you died in her arms and she never got to tell you." She was shaking and crying and he was totally confused.

"Tell me what? Who Abby?"

"The other Abby."

"The other Abby?"

Becker knelt down in front of them, stalling their conversation. "You two all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, think so. Do you know happened?" Connor asked.

"Not yet, but we will soon enough. Some sort of electrical surge, the whole floor's shorted. You two should go to the infirmary and get checked out." Connor nodded and with his arms around Abby, got them to their feet. She held on to him with a death grip and they walked down the dark, red tinged corridors to the stairs and down to the floor where the infirmary was located. They had power down on this level and the brightness stung at their eyes. Connor was fine, and after Abby was given a mild sedative her scrapes were disinfected she was given the all clear. They made their way home in silence. Connor drove. Abby walked up the stairs ahead of him and stopped when she got to the top. Years ago she stood in almost the same place as she was now. Connor had just left with Caroline to go the theatre. She was broken and tired, he heart aching and wishing he was with her instead of the other woman. There was a knock at the door and for a brief moment she thought he'd come back and she'd rushed down to him. She opened the door and found herself face to face with... herself.

"Cup a tea?" Connor asked, putting his arm around her waist and drawing her in to the flat. The animals came to greet them and Abby dropped to her knees to fuss over them with hugs and kisses. "Tea? Abby?"

"My head hurts," she replied meekly.

"Why don't you got to bed then, have a lie down." She nodded and got to her feet, then reached for his hand.

"Come with me? Hold me?"

"Course." He followed her in and watched as she closed the curtains, then stripped down to her knickers and vest. He did the same, till he wore only his boxers, then climbed into bed with her. They lay facing each other, sharing a pillow. Connor's arm was around her waist, rubbing her back in comforting circles. She watched his face and tried not to cry again. "Abby, back at the ARC, you said some things, things I didn't understand. You said there was another Abby?"

"Do you remember the day I was taken by those Mer creatures?"

"How could I forget? Every detail is seared into my brain, the bad and the good."

"After you left with Caroline, I thought you'd come back. There was a knock at the door, an urgent one. I ran to it, thinking it was you, but when I opened it, I saw me on the other side. She said she was from the future."

*!*!*

"Wha... what's happening?" Abby said, her voice thin and shaky.

"I'm you," replied her doppleganger. "I'm you several years in the future. We need to talk, let me in please." Abby stepped aside and let the other woman in, closing the door behind her. She took several deep breaths to try and steady herself before she turned back to her twin. "You'll want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." The walked upstairs and took their seats across from each other. The younger Abby could barely speak, her thoughts fracturing into a million little pieces. "You don't need to say anything to me, but you need to listen. Are you listening, Abby?"

"Yes... yes, I'm listening. How are you here?"

"Connor invented a device, one that opens and closes anomalies at will. I opened one and came through it."

"We would've detected another anomaly opening."

"No, you wouldn't have. I opened it at exactly the same time as the one at the water treatment plant. In fact my anomaly was siphoned off the energy of the one to the future world. The ADD never would have deleted it. I opened and closed it and less than ten seconds. That's not important, what important is why I'm here. I've been waiting all day to come and see you. A few hours ago..." Her voice trailed off and her breath hitched and tears formed in her eyes. "My Connor died." She burst into tears and Abby couldn't help but go to her, putting her arm around her counterpart as she wept. "He... he... it was a freak accident. There was a malfunction in the regulator that managed the power feed into the ARC. Connor was working at something at his station and when he touched the device he was working on... it was hooked up, you see, so the charge... it overloaded and went straight through him. It burned him alive from the inside out... he cooked, his skin bubbled, the glasses he was wearing melted... his eyes... god, it was horrible. He was dead. They turned off the power. I held him... but he was dead already. I loved him so much, but I never said the bloody words! Abby I know you love him already. I know you do. I _was_ you."

"I... I don't know what to say..." The older Abby breathed in deeply and calmed herself. She took the younger one's hand in hers and held it.

"I know this is crazy. I know it. But I had to do this. If I don't change my past, if you don't change your future, Connor's won't be there when I get home, alive and waiting for me... I... but it's not going to come to that, is it? Promise me you won't let him die."

"What... what do I have to do?"

"Abby, the only thing you have to do for the next few years is love and trust him. He won't ever do wrong by you, not once. He loves you in ways you've only dreamt of. You can give him everything you've been holding inside all these years and he won't ever hurt you. He's the love of your life and you'll come to believe it with every day that passes. That's a promise. But there's going to come a day, years from now, he's going to ask you to marry him. You'll be sitting at your desks working and he'll ask you and a moment later he's going to touch the electronics on his desk and then..." She almost teared up again.

"I understand. I... Connor and me... it's complicated."

"It's not, not really. You've got so many walls up. I remember being you. Maybe you can't say the words right now, but I know you love Connor. He's confused and he's scared, you have to help him. He'll help you too. You'll remember what I've told you?"

"I will... but what do I tell Connor? Do I tell him about you?"

"No. There's no need. It'll just scare him. He'd freak out. Just love him, Abby, and take care of each other. I should go. I've been here too long and I need to get home."

"And find out if your Connor's there waiting for you. _He will be_." The older Abby nodded and rose and left her there on the couch, still shocked and confused by what had just occurred. She sat there for the next hour, running everything over and over in her mind. She couldn't shake the confusion from her mind, but more so, she couldn't get past how shattered her future self was over the losing the man she loved. Abby's thoughts turned to her own Connor and rendered her even more perplexed. After a while she got up, knowing there was nothing more she could do this day. She fed the animals and headed for the shower after realizing she was still a mess and stunk like the ocean and probably fish.

*!*!*

"And that's where you found me, in the shower... and well... you remember what happened." Abby explained.

"That wasn't you then, at the theatre?" asked Connor, remembering his own experiences that day.

"What do you mean?"

"At the theatre, with Caroline, during the intermission you found me. You pulled me into this alcove behind a curtain and kissed me."

"I didn't. It must have been her!"

"Evidently. She kissed me like... well... I guess she'd just lost her own Connor and wanted to see _me_. She told me that when I got back to the flat, I should be bold, be brave and take what I wanted. I thought you'd come and found me. I thought it was you. That's why I was so aggressive when I found you in the shower. I thought you wanted me."

"Oh Connor, I did. I did, and always have done. She was right, that other Abby. I loved you then. I love you now. I love you, Connor." He made a sound and she reached out with her finger to catch the single tear that spilled from his eye.

"You've never said that to me before." He said it in a whisper. Abby closed the small distance between them, so their lips were barely an inch apart.

"I know. But I meant it every day. You're my whole world. You're _everything_ to me."

"Earlier, before the accident, I asked you to marry me."

"And I'm saying yes. I want to marry you. I want more than that. I want everything with you."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

tbc...

**Betcha think it's all nicely wrapped up, doncha? It's not. This is just helping y'all along to the next bend in the road. Please be so kind as to leave me a review. It's so very appreciated and helps the muse along so much! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby ran from the flat awash in grief and tears. She'd done what she came to do, she'd told her past self what she needed to know in order to change her future and save her Connor. In her pocket was Connor's prototype device. It had worked. He'd never gotten the chance to test it. It was all up to her other self now. This Abby could do no more. As she walked the streets, she thought of all the other things she could have told her past self - Stephen's and Cutter's deaths, getting trapped in the Cretaceous Era for a year, but already she was playing a dangerous game. For all she knew, she'd just unraveled the entire space time continuum. Connor always tried to get her to understand, even making her watch every last episode of Doctor Who or Star Trek with him. What would she do if she got back to her own time and nothing had changed? She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. She prayed she'd given the other Abby the chance she was denied - to be with Connor forever. If he wasn't there, she was afraid she'd forget the sound of his voice, or his scent, or the taste of him on her tongue. If she forgot those things... She trembled, wrapping her arms around herself.

In the midst of her sorrow an idea came to her, a yearning. It was dangerous and foolish, but she was past the point of no return. She ran to the tube and traveled the miles to the theatre where Connor was with Caroline. More than once whilst they'd been trapped in the prehistoric pass, Connor had shared his fears about his feelings for her and why he'd always been too afraid to tell her how he really felt after that one time when she was dangling over the cliffs in the future world, surrounded by the Mer creatures. If he'd only said something, or acted, then they could've spent years together as more than just close friends. Abby exited the tube and walked briskly down the street. The clouds above closed in and threatened rain and she broke into a jog. She saw the glittering marquee of the theatre ahead and slowed her pace. There was a man at the door checking tickets. Abby hadn't any money on her and she didn't think she'd be able to sneak in without distracting him. To her good fortune people started filing out to have cigarettes during the intermission just a few minutes later. Amongst the melee Abby was able to make her way inside without any hassle. She scanned the lobby for any sign of him. She saw Caroline at the bar with a sour look on her face. She downed a glass of wine and ordered another. Abby turned her back to her immediately and then she saw him. He looked incredibly sad. His shoulders were slumped and his hands were deep in his pockets. Abby didn't think she'd ever seen him more miserable. His eyes were fixed on the floor and to Abby, knowing him as well as she did, thought he looked like he wanted to cry. It took all her strength not to call out to him, or rush into his arms. She circumvented the crowd and tucked herself into an alcove that was shielded by a thick curtain. She took a few deep breaths and as soon as he was within reach, she took hold of him and pulled him into the darkness.

She didn't give him a chance to protest or even speak and kissed him hard on the mouth. It took a few moments for him to respond to the needy caress of her mouth on his, but he did and sunk into her, abandoning himself completely to it. Abby's heart felt like it had been cleaved in two. She was touching Connor, kissing him, and he was alive and warm. His hands were up the back of her shirt, on her bare skin and she wanted to take him away with her, make him hers again. But even as she touched and tasted him, she knew this was only for these few minutes. He had another Abby and she had another Connor. Only hers was dead. She sobbed and kissed him harder, more urgent and passionate. If this was the last time she ever saw or felt him, she was going to take as much from him as she could.

After a few more minutes, the signal that the play was resuming sounded through the speakers. Abby broke away from him, resting her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Abby! Abby?" he gasped. He sounded terrified and confused. She put her hand over his heart, feeling it thud wildly in his chest. This was her last chance with him. She prayed he listened.

"When you come home tonight, be bold, be brave, take what you want and above all tell the truth," she said. It was done. She wouldn't linger any longer. She kissed him one last time and with a sob, broke from him. She rushed out from behind the curtain and into the crowd of people trying to make it back to their seats. She knew he was probably trying to follow her, so she ran as fast as she could, ducking into the first alley she came upon. She got out Connor's device and set the coordinates to the time and place she'd come from. The bright array of light exploded in front of her. This was it. She rushed through and pressed the button to close the anomaly behind her. She was back in her flat, just as she'd left it. It was night when she'd left. The clock showed the time to be 2:33am. How long had she been gone? Rex chirped from above and Sid and Nancy came scurrying out from under the stairs towards her. She fell to her knees. Connor wasn't here. The diictodons sensed she was upset and cuddled up next to her. She felt completely numb, she couldn't even cry. How had she failed? All that risk, all those pleading words to her past self to save her love, had all come to nothing. He was still gone, she was still alone. Abby sunk down to the hard wooden floor in the middle of the flat. She lay immobile, staring out the window. She didn't even stir when Sid and Nancy nudged her with their snouts. Her senses left her and if she lay there very much longer, so would her mind.

"Abby! Abby!" shouted Connor stampeding up the stairs. The diictodons scattered, scampering to their refuge under the stairs. Connor crashed down to her, turning her over in his arms. "You stupid girl! What the hell have you done!" He smacked her face lightly to try and rouse her. Her eyes were fixed, her pupils dilated. It was if she was comatose. "Abby, please. Come back to me, love." She blinked, her senses returning. She shut her eyes tight and tried to breathe normally. She was on her back, but propped up and laying against something warm and solid. Someone was touching her face and there was the muffled sound of a voice in her ears. "Abby... please... Abby..." She looked up and saw him. Tentatively she reached up and touched his face. "Abby, love? Can you hear me?"

"Conn... Connor?" she whispered.

"You scared the life out of me!"

"Connor!" She reached up and grabbed him, kissing him with bruising force. He tightened his arms around her and crushed her to him. He didn't understand her reaction or the petrified state he'd found her in, but he was glad to have her safe in his arms once more. When they parted, he felt Abby's tears against his cheek as she hugged him to her.

"Abby, love, you have to tell me what's wrong. I know you used the device I was working on, I know you opened an anomaly. I can't understand why you'd do something so reckless!"

"Because..." She hiccuped and squeezed him with all her might. "Because you died Connor, today at the ARC. You were electrocuted!"

"But Abbs, I didn't die. You tackled me like a rugby player and got me out of the way before the console exploded. You saved me." Abby felt immense relief come over her. Her past self _had_ remembered, she'd done it! She'd saved him. Abby released Connor and held his face in her hands, looking into those gorgeous dark brown eyes of his. She began her story, describing the horrible circumstances of his death and how she's basically lost her mind with grief, prompting her to return to the flat and take possession of his small sized anomaly opening device prototype. As he'd been constructing at home in his off hours, Abby had been there with him most of the time and he'd dutifully explained what he was doing and how it worked. She was the only person besides him who knew what to do with it and how to program precise coordinates. Connor related to her how the anomaly she'd opened had been detected, but only by him. It had opened and closed in less than ten seconds and the ADD had been down due to the electrical problem at the ARC. He had a linked his new prototype to his cell phone and once he'd discovered the location had been their flat, he rushed home. In his timeline Abby had left on her own after the accident after Connor insisted. He'd be up all night with repairs to the damaged systems. Abby recounted her harrowing tale of traveling to the past and locating herself. Lastly, she told him of her impulsive move to find him at the theatre and kiss him one last time in case her mission had failed.

"I really died?" he asked. She nodded her head and her frown was pathetic and sad, his heart went out to her. "But I'm here, so you _did _change things. You saved me. Twice! But Abby... I don't have any memory of you finding me a the theatre. That didn't happen to us... okay, think Connor, think..."

"I can explain... there was another Abby. I think this isn't the first time I... an Abby has done this. I think there were more before me."

"More? The timeline's been changed more than once? How do you know?"

"Because... because I have something and I found it that night you left me and went with Caroline to the theatre. I never understood what it meant, but I think I do now." She made a motion to get up but he stalled her, holding her firm.

"You have to know... that night, the last thing I wanted was to leave you, I wanted to stay. I wanted to tell you I loved you, but I was a coward, an absolute coward. I..."

"Connor, it doesn't matter. We got together in the end... sure it took being stranded in the Cretaceous Era for a year, but we got there. Connor, I love you."

He sort of gasped, his eyes widened and a myriad of emotions played over his face. "You've never said that to me before."

"I know I haven't and I'm sorry, so sorry. Connor I have loved you for so long, since before the Mer creatures, since before you first said the words. When you died today... I think I died too. I think this is what it's all about, us saving each other - because we love each other. I'd risk anything to keep you."

"Me too, Abby. Me too." They sealed their pact with a sweet, slow kiss. They rose to their feet and made their way to the bedroom. Connor sat on the bed while Abby dug around in the bottom drawer of her dresser where she kept her mementos and papers. When she found what she sought and came and sat beside him, presenting him with a plain sheet of paper. Upon it was written the date and a note _Do not under any circumstances go to the ARC today. Keep Connor away._

"It's my handwriting. It was pushed under the front door. I found it before you came home from the theatre. I didn't understand. My head was somewhere else... it had been such a rough day and night. I put it away in my box of letters and cards I'd collected over the years and I forgot. It wasn't until after that I remembered and by then it was too late. It was my fault..."

"Abby, it wasn't your fault and you changed things. It never happened. I never died. You did save me. This is going to mess up my head for years to come, but love, in my timeline we didn't kiss a the theatre. However your past self did change _your_ future because you kissed my past self. The timelines are divergent... they'll have to come together at some point... or... you know what? Fuck it, we're together now, that's all I care about." He took the note from her hand and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it away. He reached for her, threading his hands through her hair and cupping the back of her head, gently drawing her in for another kiss. Abby closed her eyes and upon the first touch of his lips on hers. His tongue slipped passed her lips and sought hers, deepening the kiss. He felt her relax and the fright filled energy that had been consuming her drained away. She lay back and he went with her. His arm took her by the waist and moved her up the bed, laying himself atop her. Their kiss shifted from soft to very heated. They pulled at each other's shirts, desperate to feel skin against skin. As quickly as they could they discarded their clothing, hands grabbing and caressing flesh. They parted briefly, only to get themselves completely naked before coming together again. Connor rolled her beneath him, dragging his mouth down her chest to her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth to suckle while his thumb played with the other. Abby closed her eyes and abandoned herself to him. She kneaded his shoulders open her legs to him. He eased himself lower, pressing wet open mouthed kisses to her stomach and abdomen. His hands went under the back of her thighs, bringing her legs up as his head ducked between them. He kissed her opening, making her whimper and quiver before pushing his tongue deep inside her, swirling it around and sweeping upwards over her clitoris. Abby cried out, her pelvis arching upward. Connor hummed, enjoying her reaction. He went down again, lapping at her with long fervent strokes with his tongue, relishing in the softness of her skin and the flavour of her. Abby rocked against him, her hands upon her own breasts while his hands gripped her thighs, pulling her against his mouth. It wasn't until she was begging him to let her come that his lips closed around her clit and sucked until the pressure became too great and she climaxed with a shriek. Connor continued to lick as her sex pulsed rhythmically, drawing out her pleasure for as long as he could.

She went limp, sweat prickling her skin. She lay passively as he manipulated her body, drawing her legs around his waist. She felt him press against her opening with the tip of his cock for a moment before he surged forward and filled her completely. Abby looked up into his eyes, and saw the love she felt for him reflected back to her. The dark and frightening memories of his death were chased away. He was here with her and very much alive. She craned her neck, seeking his lips. He met her, his kiss consuming her. He started to move within her, deep, powerful thrusts. She felt down his ribs and over his lower back, finally she took his backside in her hands and squeezed, pulling him to her. They moved together urgently, sinking into each other, letting themselves be taken over by the other. After a stretch of time that heightened them to a feverous mating, Connor lost what little control he had and surged into her one last time, his voice coming out with a shuddering moan when he released inside her. The sensation carried Abby to her own orgasm and she caved as all her senses were overcome. She writhed underneath him, her core clamping down upon him, wringing him of everything he could give her. They clung to each other, slowly coming down, waiting until their breathing evened out before Connor slipped from her body, sinking down to lay his head upon her breasts. Abby stroked his hair and face, one leg hooked around his back. He found her other hand and held it in his, bringing it to his mouth to bestow a kiss on her palm.

"Abby?" he asked in a hushed voice. She was listening but had not yet the voice to reply. "I don't know what else you remember about today, before the accident happened, but we were talking about this weekend and I asked you a question. I asked you to marry me."

"I remember," she replied softly. She continued to pet him, even as he turned his face to look at hers.

"Would you want..."

"Yes, yes Connor. I'll marry you. I can't think of anything I want more." He smiled at her and kissed the valley between her breasts.

"This weekend?"

"Yes, this weekend. My future is yours."

"So's mine, Abby. It's thanks to you I even have one."

tbc...

_Hmmm... another Abby **before** this one? Interesting, isn't it? R&R if you please :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Teensy lil' warning before you read this chapter - there's some gory descriptions of what massive amounts of electricity can do to a human body, plus I took a little dramatic license. It's also laced with mega angst and a 'surprise' at the end. Yeah. Sorry.**

Chapter 4

The flash of white blinded Abby, making her fall from her perch on the tall chair and hit the ground with great force. The sonic boom of electricity charging the air rendered her temporarily deaf, but she could still hear Connor's scream. It was a short, sharp shock from his voice which lasted just long enough for her to register it was one of pure pain. It cut through her like a knife. As her vision returned she saw him from her vantage point on the floor. He was rigid in his seat, shaking in a violent palsy. His eyes were obscured by the sunglasses he was wearing. That may have been a blessing. Sparks exploded all around him, smoldered on his skin, causing it to bubble and erupt, blood dripped from the wounds and soon also from his ears and nose. Smoke emitted from the top of his head and his hair kinked and curled as if it was being turned like gears. He was arched backwards and the lenses from sunglasses melted into his eyes and destroyed them. The metal frames were red hot, searing his face. When smoke started coming out of his chest Abby shut her eyes and started screaming.

The ARC fell into blackness for a minute before the red emergency lights came on. The soldiers stormed into the room and the pounding of their footsteps roused Abby. Connor was on the ground, his body completely still. The stench of cooked meat assaulted her nostrils and she turned her head to the side and brought up her breakfast. It took the last tenuous fibers of her sanity to force herself to crawl over to him. With a trembling hand she reached out and touched his bare forearm. It was unnaturally warm as well as dry, huge flakes of skin falling off along with all the hair. He was dead. She knew it, but still she felt for his pulse on his wrists and neck. She opened mouth with her fingers and heard a sickening crack in his jaw. There was no air in his lungs of course, and his tongue had shriveled into something akin to a discarded snake skin. This was worse then if he'd been directly hit by lightning. The devices and operations of the ARC at times needed an extraordinary amount of power. Something had happened and it had all surged through Connor. She drew her hands away and stared at him, the burnt, hollow remnants of the man that had loved her more than anyone had her entire life. She fixated on the golden ring that he'd worn as long as she'd known him. It had belonged to his father and was his most precious possession. The leather strap that it hung from was burnt and snapped easily when she tugged at it. She closed the ring inside her palm and closed her eyes. She cursed herself for never having told him that she loved him. She's tried to show him - every time they made love, and in gestures grand and small. They'd shared their lives as close as any couple who were husband and wife. If this hadn't happened, they'd have married this weekend. They'd spun beautiful fantasies every night they'd been stranded in the prehistoric past of how they'd shape their future and now it was gone, just like him.

What happened between the moment of Connor's death to the time she returned to the flat, Abby could hardly recall. She vaguely remembered Becker speaking to her and picking her up off the ground. She remembered someone laying a towel from the ARC's gym over Connor's face and upper body. She had no recollection of who had brought her home. Jess was there and voiced that she thought Abby shouldn't be alone, but Abby had insisted. She was running on pure adrenaline now as she made her way upstairs to the loft. They'd lost their beloved flat during their time in the Cretaceous, but through perseverance and an enormous bribe, they'd managed to reclaim it. They could've have found somewhere else to live, but this little corner of the world would always be their home. They'd moved into the downstairs bedroom and Connor had turned the loft into a workshop. Many a night Abby would sit on the couch up there and talk with Connor as he worked on his gadgets. He'd try and teach her about what he was doing, how things worked, but most of it still went over her head. There was one device in particular Connor had deliberately tailored to be user friendly just for her. He wanted her to be able to use it too. As much as he believed in the ARC, he had started to want his independence. He knew he had to conduct himself within the parameters the government allowed him, because as brilliant as he was, he wasn't the only one in the world who could do what he did. Abby protested and insisted that it was his creative mind that made him unique and invaluable. Despite the restrictions placed upon him, after their time in the Cretaceous, Connor no longer felt intimidated by the likes of James Lester or the new man on the scene, Dr. Philip Burton. He was after all responsible for most of the tech the government possessed in regards to anomalies. He was willing to manipulate the system from within. He'd seen the grandiose scope of life on Earth, he knew that human beings were finite and fragile, but their spirit was infinite. Connor would now always crave the freedom he and Abby had discovered, despite the circumstances of being stranded millions of years in he past. Part of Abby now wished they'd never made it home and had remained alone together in the past.

She found the small device she sought. It fit in her palm and had a touch screen. Only she and Connor knew the correct password to start it up. Connor nor she were particularly well versed in astronomy, but both of them recognized the Big Dipper when they saw it in the sky one night in the Cretaceous. They were surprised and delighted to see it. Abby typed in _Ursa Major_ on the touch screen and the device came to life. It contained every 'naturally' occurring anomaly in history, thousands of them, but Connor had taught her how to recognize the ones they'd previously encountered. She searched through dozens of them before settling on one that she could work to her advantage. She knew her past self would be alone. Abby stopped, her hand poised above the control that would activate a second anomaly off the power of the original. It was archaic a theory, but Connor was certain it would work. She had been acting without thought, but she had to think before she acted or else things might not work out how she hoped. Connor was always trying to get her to understand things like paradoxes and the butterfly effect. If she just showed up at the door of the flat she'd probably send her old self into a fit. She had to tread carefully. She had to warn herself about Connor dying, but she couldn't interfere with the events that were supposed to take place. She was grieved that she couldn't stop Stephen or Cutter dying and she knew she shouldn't be doing anything to stop Connor's, but where he was concerned Abby didn't care about the fact that it was wrong to mess about with timelines. She simply couldn't live without him and she had the power, consequences be damned. That being said, she had to do this right. She thought about how she could cause the least amount of damage but still be effective.

It had to be simple and straightforward. All she had to do was make sure her past self changed the course of the day. Any small thing could have prevented the accident. They could've gone out to lunch instead of eating in the cafeteria. That would've got them back late and by then the electrical problem would have been discovered. Or they could've stayed in bed a little longer this morning and they'd have been doing something else at the time the accident was supposed to happen. Or they could've skipped work altogether and done something together - like running off to Gretna Green to elope! She found Connor's notebook and tore out a page. She wrote the date and short message, telling her past self to keep Connor away from the ARC on this day. Surely her past self would trust something in her own handwriting. The oddity of the message's delivery would help it stick in past Abby's mind. She folded the note and put it in her pocket next with his gold ring. She walked downstairs and saw the animals waiting for her. She knelt down and hugged and kissed Sid and Nancy. She picked up Rex and cuddled him, then released him, watching him fly back up to the rafters. She encouraged the diictodons over to their basket and petted them until they settle together. Lastly, covered them with their blanket.

Standing at the center of the flat she brought out the device and selected her coordinates and activated the anomaly. She rushed through and closed it behind her. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, but she could see the water treatment plant in the distance. It was morning and no doubt the anomaly there had just opened and the dreadful Mer creatures would soon be invading this world. She had a whole day and over night before Connor would leave the flat to go to the theatre with Caroline. There was another bone of contention for Abby. On this day that vile hag would put Rex in the refrigerator. There's nothing she'd have liked more than to hunt Caroline down and beat the living daylights out of the bitch. But she couldn't. It didn't matter now, it was in her past. She and Connor had gotten together in the end. The nights alone in the Cretaceous Era flooded her mind. Abby started to walk, directing herself towards her neighbourhood where she'd wait it out and find somewhere to spend the night.

It was about four months into their time stranded in the past. They'd experienced four full moons and that was how they now told the passing of time after they gave up trying to keep track of the days. They'd established a routine and a well guarded camp in a cave near a waterfall. They primarily ate grubs and roots. In the warmer months there were berries and greenery. They found fish-like creatures in the river and managed to weave traps from the coarse grasses of nearby plains. It was the best they could do, but it was enough. Life was difficult and frightening on the best of days, but they managed. They got beyond just existing and sought out things that made them smile. The wilderness was incredibly beautiful, the air was fresh and high in oxygen and the water was pristine. Slowly they had become closer than they had when back home. There was close physical proximity between the two of them most of the time. They held hands, sometimes they kissed. Some days those kisses turned into more. It took all their strength not to go _too_ far. There was no birth control of course and a pregnancy would have been a disaster. They found other ways to be close, to please each other, to relieve the tension. Connor had been taken by surprise one night as they sat huddled together looking up at the stars from a rock ledge near their cave. Abby rested with her cheek against Connor's, surrounded by his arms as he hummed a song. It helped her relax, so he did it each night before they bunked down for sleep.

"Connor?" she asked softly, her hand stroking his knee.

"Hmm?" he replied, kissing her temple.

"I think you should know..."

"Know what?" He nuzzled the spot behind her ear with nose and kissed her neck. Abby shivered, feeling her heart beat faster.

"If it's not obvious already - that I've fallen for you." He stopped, frozen. "Did you hear me?" He pulled back and she knew he had. Tears were brimming in his eyes. She lay her hand on his cheek. "Oh, Conn."

"Really? You're not just sayin' it 'cause we're stuck hundreds of millions of years in the past and I'm the only option?" She nodded her head, a sweet almost coy smile appearing on her face. "Abby, I love you!" He smiled, laughed and kissed her. Abby pushed the fact that she hadn't said the same words back to him into the recesses of her psyche. Maybe someday she'd tell him. Until then she'd at least show him. After that night, things were even more wonderful between them. The stress and pressure of their isolation did not make things easy, but after each argument they made up. They almost lost each other several times due to predators, but they always pulled through. Life hadn't been easy on them, but they had each other and that was enough. The same had been true after they'd found a way home. The adjustment wasn't easy, especially for Connor, but he'd found his ways and up until the day of his death, their relationship at been strong. It had been strong enough that Connor had braved asking her to marry him.

Abby realized that she hadn't any money with her and ended up sneaking out of the Bed and Breakfast she'd booked for the night shortly before dawn. Luckily they hadn't asked for a deposit. She also had no way of getting any food unless she stole it, so she sufficed with having to go hungry. She spent part of the day sitting alone in a quiet part of the park near the flat. She took out Connor's ring and stared at it for hours. When the time came she made her way to the flat. She watched Connor leave with Caroline, and observed how he looked back towards the flat as they sped off in her car. Abby crossed the street and did was she'd set out to do. She slipped the note through the mail slot, then knocked loudly on the door before running back across the street and hiding herself. Her younger self appeared at the door, looking as bedraggled and miserable as Abby remembered being. When the Abby in the flat saw nothing she turned back and that's when she noticed the note. She picked it up and read it, her brows furrowing. She looked back out to the street, searching for answers and finding none. She went back inside, closing the door behind her.

The Abby across the street breathed a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished. She sighed happily and felt tears come to her eyes. She could go home now and she was confident the love of her life, her _fiancé_, would be there to greet her. She wasn't certain she needed to be in the same spot she'd arrived at to be transported home, but she thought it better safe than sorry. She made it to her original arrival location by the side of the road, the water treatment plant in sight and she brought out Connor's device, reversing her coordinates in order to take herself home. The anomaly opened and she dashed through. She arrived home a block from the flat. It was still night. All things considered she was pretty pleased with the results. She sprinted to the flat. The door was unlocked, but she hadn't any memory of whether or not she'd locked it.

"Connor! Connor!" she cried, as she ran up the stairs. The flat hadn't changed so far as she could tell. Rex chirped at her and swooped down to greet her. Sid and Nancy came scampering to greet her, but she ignored them. "CONNOR?" There was no reply. Her heart lurched in her chest. She ran to the phone in the living room and called his cell phone. She got only voice mail. She was shaking violently and had to try four times before she got the correct number to inside the ARC. She finally got an answer. It was one of Becker's men.

"Where's... where's Connor?" she asked, voice wavering.

"Is this Miss Maitland?" he asked.

"Y... yes... please, tell me where Connor is."

"Um... I'm not sure if I should..."

"Tell me!"

"They've taken his body to the morgue downtown..." With those words Abby dropped the phone. She'd failed. Nothing had changed. Connor was still dead. She let out a blood curdling scream. Sid and Nancy ran from her, hiding themselves back under the stairs. Rex froze on the couch. Abby screamed again and grabbed the sides of her head as she erupted in tears and cries of anguish. She stumbled around aimlessly, her body wracked with great heaving sobs. The animals shrunk from her, not understanding, full of fear. Abby became disoriented, knocking into furniture, becoming increasingly unaware of her surroundings. She got too close to the stop of the stairs and lost her footing. Her neck broke with the first impact and she continued to tumble. She was dead before she reached the bottom.

tbc...

**Evil Author is eeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil. I did warn y'all. Of course you know I'll have another twist to this tale. There's just one part left! Please leave a review - even though I just tore out your hearts and stomped all over them. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Connor turned the car off the road and on to a gravel drive. The house was an old restored Georgian Manor that had been turned into a B&B. It was situated on the ourskirts of Gretna Green. The manor's appearance was elegant and stately and made Abby smile, it was the perfect place to spend their wedding night. Connor told her to wait in the car whilst he went inside. He emerged ten minutes later, grinning from ear to ear and with a set of keys in his hand. He got back in to the car and fired up the engine.

"We're not staying?" asked Abby, her smile faltering.

"We are, just not in the main house. There's a converted out building at the end of the property," he replied, maneuvering the car around the manor and following the drive down under a canopy of trees. They drove for several minutes before coming upon a tiny cottage. "See, nice n' secluded. You can make all noise you want tonight an no one will hear you." She batted his arm. He liked to tease her, but she knew full well that he liked that she was vocal in bed. Abby was beginning to realize that he'd been putting more thought into their elopement than she'd originally believed. A situation like this had to be booked weeks if not months in advance. He parked the car and hopped out, rushing around to the other side before she even had a chance to undo her seatbelt. He opened the door for her and gave her his hand to help her out. He passed her the keys to the cottage while he collected their bags from the boot. Stepping inside and beholding their room took Abby's breath away. The decor was immaculate and posh, styled very much after the manor and colored in whites with pale almond accents. There was a fresh bouquet of pink roses in a vase on the little table by the window and the room was dominated by the four poster queen sized bed. Abby immediately went and lay herself down.

"Oh god, you have to try this bed, it's amazing!" said Abby.

Connor chuckled to himself and set their luggage down on the loveseat in the corner. He peaked into the bathroom and several ideas came to him at the sight of the large claw footed tub. There was plenty of room for two. He came back to Abby, standing over her as she smiled up at him.

"We can try the bed later, and believe me, we will! A lot. But we've got to be at the church in an hour."

"An hour? That only leaves me half an hour to get ready! Connor!" She bolted up and grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. He was confused at first, then realized that while a half hour was plenty of time for him, it probably wasn't near enough for Abby. Oh well, he'd marry her even if she was dressed in a potato sack and covered in mud. However he was well aware that Abby would disagree with that ensemble. For all his planning Connor had forgotten that they'd need something to wear. He hoped Abby wasn't cross with him for denying her the chance to have a proper wedding dress. She's said she had something in her closet that would do on such short notice. He had one suit, but it hadn't been worn since Cutter's funeral. He was grateful it didn't smell like the closet or needed to be pressed. He dressed himself, with a crisp new white button down shirt and a black silk tie. He ran his comb through his hair and noted that he should've shaved off the three days of stubble, but there was no time and Abby still had dominance over the bathroom. He looked at his watch, they'd be late if they didn't leave now. There was only a small window between two ceremonies where the vicar was willing to fit them in. he was about to go knock on the bathroom door when it opened. Connor was awestruck.

"You look beautiful!" he exclaimed. Abby smiled and blushed. Her makeup was sheer and natural and Connor saw how her cheeks tinged pink at his compliment. She'd curled her short cropped hair and the delicate tendrils danced around the edges of her face. The closest garment Abby had to a wedding dress was a pale blue party dress she'd bought but never worn. It was fitted with a sweetheart neckline and halter straps, the bodice was tight down to her hips, then flared out in layers of tulle and rested just above her knees. The style was reminscent of the 1950s. She had matching heels, but no veil, so Connor stole a rose from the bouquet on the table and nipped off the stem and any thorns. He tucked the flower behind her ear, perfectly complimenting the little diamond studs she wore on her lobes. He took her hand in his and lead her away.

They were married in the late afternoon, sneaking in between two other ceremonies that were happening that day. They had told no one of their elopement, but planned to detour to Connor's mother's house before returning to London. They spoke the traditional vows before the Vicar and sealed their union with the exchange of rings and a kiss. Connor, sneaky bugger that he was, had bought her golden wedding band months ago and had been working up the nerve to ask Abby to be his wife ever since. He confessed that detail to her after they'd signed the registry and left the chapel. He now wore the ring that had spent years strung on a leather strap around his neck, the ring that had once belonged to his long deceased father. He told Abby that he wanted to buy her a diamond, but he wanted them to select it together. It was definitey something to look forward to. Outside, they walked the gardens that surrounded the Hall. They stopped under a large cherry tree, it's pink blossoms falling around them in a shower of soft petals. Connor leaned against the tree and watch was she twirled herself around, stopping in front of him and smiling so brightly he felt another swell of love for her.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Deliriously! I wish we had someone to take a picture for us," she replied, closing the distance between them and leaning against him, holding on to the lapels of his jacket. He kissed her lips briefly, settling his hands on her hips.

"I did pack the camera, didn't think to bring it to church though. I'm sorry. I suppose this isn't really the sort of wedding a girl dreams about, is it?"

"I can't say I ever imagined my wedding. In fact it's safe to say I was fairly certain I'd never marry. I didn't even think we would until you asked. I don't really care about the wedding part, though it was perfect for us. We've always been at our best when it's just us two. What I really care about is the marriage. We'll take a picture at the hotel and it'll be lovely."

"Still..."

"Quiet you. This is the happiest I've been, don't spoil it my moping and whinging about _what ifs_ and _should haves_. All I care about is that I'm Mrs. Temple and that you're happy. You are, aren't you?"

"Abby I haven't the words to describe how happy I am in the moment. If I'd had a bit of time to really think about it I would've said more than just the _have and to hold_ reel. I want to say it now though... that I love you more than life itself and I'll do anything to keep you safe and with me. You've been as vital to me as air or water. When we were stranded in the past you kept me alive. I wouldn't have made it without you - you make me never want to never give up, to always keep fighting even when things are at their worst. You inspire me, you make me a man and I know all you've given me is beyond what I deserve, but I'm grateful for it and I'll never disappoint you. I promise." After hearing words like that Abby couldn't hold back the tears that spilled from her eyes if her life depended on it. Connor kissed them away before cupping the side of her face. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're not getting away with making me cry without getting some of your own back." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his dark eyes. "Connor Temple, my husband. You are the _only_ man I have ever loved and the only one I ever will. I admit it took some time to let you into my heart. You had some very tall and thick walls to break down, but you kept at it until I finally realized what a perfect man I have." Connor scoffed and Abby gave his hair a tug. "Fine, a perfect man for _me_. I'd been waiting all my life for someone to stand at my side and to protect the parts of me I couldn't take care of myself, like my heart. You do that, and I think you have done since we met. Though you did blackmail your way into my flat." She smiled at him. "For which you're forgiven. Connor, I love you and I promise I won't ever stop." The slight distance between them disappeared and their lips met for a sweet kiss just like the one they'd shared in the chapel.

"Love you, Abby."

Abby smiled at him, feeling a levity and happiness she'd never know before. "Where to now, husband o' mine?"

"Got reservations for dinner at a nice place in town, then back to the cottage for... well, to... that is..."

"Conn, you've married me, you can't stumble over the words anymore, even if it's adorable."

"At least I've got that going for me."

"So what is it were doing after dinner?" Connor narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her hips to his. His mouth was at her ear, his breath hot.

"I'm gonna make love to you for hours, until I collapse from exhaustion. Gonna make you come so many times, you won't even remember your own name." Abby shivered and made a tiny sound in her throat. She loved it when he got aggressive.

"Shall we skip dinner?" she whispered in his ear. Connor pulled back, his moment of dominance fading.

"Um.. actually rather not. I'm so hungry I'm about to throw up." Abby merely giggled and took him by the arm, guiding him to the car. They had a romantic dinner in a secluded corner of a very nice restaurant before making their way back to their cottage for their wedding night. Connor found his camera and they snapped a few pictures before winding things down for the night. It had been a perfect day and they had a perfect night ahead of them. Connor locked up and closed the curtains. He set a few candles to light on the table after moving the roses aside. Meanwhile Abby turned down the bed. She toed off her heels and wiggled her toes to get some feeling back in them. Connor loosened his tied and joined Abby. They sat side by side. Connor removed his shoes and stretched out his legs. They'd never been awkward around each other in bed, not after their explosive first union in the shower, but tonight they were a little nervous. Getting married _had_ changed things. Abby held his hand and smiled.

"It's nice to just take a moment and breathe," she said softly.

"Yesterday was crazy, terrifying," Connor replied, leaning into her.

"Today was too, but in a completely different way. In a good way."

"A very good way." He turned his head and kissed her cheek, followed by another at her jaw then down a little lower. He kissed languidly at her neck, savouring the taste of her skin. Abby closed her eyes and let herself fall under his spell. Her hand settled on his inner thigh and crept upwards. She started to massage him through his trousers. He groaned and became increasingly more voracious at her neck and shoulder. She felt him grow hard under her hand before moving up to undo his belt and trousers. She reached into his boxers and took hold of him. She was hot and hard and she gripped him tightly, working him over with her fingers. He squirmed and made delicious sounds in his throat. Despite his mind being decidedly focus to what Abby was doing in his trousers, he managed to undo the clip that held her halter straps together. He nipped and sucked down her back while one hand lowered the zipper of her dress. With a great deal of reluctance, he pulled her hand from inside his boxers. He took her by the waist and lifted her further on to the bed, turning her on to her stomach. He loomed over her and gently stripped her of her dress, carefully laying it on the padded bench at the end of the bed. He pressed sensuous kisses down her spine, then hooked his fingers into the thin straps of her panties and pulled them down and off. Abby yelped in surprise when he sunk his teeth in the flesh of her arse, then soothed the sharp pain away with the flat of his tongue. Then he was back at her ear. "Stay as you are, love, don't move."

Connor's weight left the bed and Abby turned her head to watch him as he removed all of his clothes. She shivered in anticipation as he came over her again. She whimpered with need when she felt his fingers delve between her legs and press into her wet heat. She was more than ready for him, and Abby felt herself flowing towards a fast orgasm, but was denied just as she was about to tumble over the edge. His hand insinuated itself between the bed and her stomach, raising her up. He eased his erection inside her until they were completely fused together, then he lowered her back down. Abby thought he must've been having ideas about this night because although he'd taken her from behind innumerable times, it was never in this fashion. He was a bit heavy on her back for a moment before he propped himself up with his hands on either side of her head. Abby bit into her bottom lip and breathed heavily through her nostrils. He felt enormous inside her and her every nerve was on fire for him. She felt his breath on the back of her neck a moment before he surged forwards. Abby let out a loud moan, her eyes rolling back in her head. Oh this was incredible. This was deep and all consuming. Abby was a true force of nature most of the time, always the one in command, the one in control. The only time she ever allowed herself to be dominated was in bed with Connor. He didn't do it too often, but when he did it was always amazing. Her trust in him was absolute. He thrust again, filling her completely. He paused, gathering himself, then withdrew slightly and pushed in hard, arching his back.

He took her at an agonizingly slow but forceful pace, savouring every single sensation. Abby couldn't contain her voice in the least, moaning loudly with every thrust Connor made into her. She gripped the pillow and surrendered to him, raising her rear up to meet him. Connor's grunts and groans filled her ears as he filled her body. He was moving faster, more erratically. Just as she thought he was about to come, he withdrew and moved away, laying on his back beside her. She turned her head and met his eyes. The dark, hungry lust in them sent shockwaves straight to her core. He made a motion with his head and she understood. Shakily she moved over him, straddling his body and taking his cock in her hand and guiding it inside her. She sunk down to the root and breathed in lung fulls of air. Connor's hands closed around her waist and lifted her up half way, then brought her back down. Abby cried out as Connor did it again, and again. Her hands gripped his forearms and together they worked themselves to a frenzied pace. Abby rode him hard, grinding down on him before he brought her up again. He pitched his hip upwards and brought her down and this time held her firm. Abby swiveled her hips and rocked with him. Their eyes locked, then intensity of their union reflecting between them. Abby pried Connor's hand from her small waist and brought it down between them. He immediately knew her intent and his fingers deftly began to manipulate her clit, rolling the hard and slick little bud between his fingers, applying _just _right amount of pressure. Abby dug her fingernails into his skin and threw her head back. She screamed his name when she climaxed. She felt her womb clench and the effect ripple down her entire passage as it pulsed around his thick shaft. Connor twisted under her and howled at he released inside her. The moment seemed to last for ages before Abby collapsed bonelessly upon him, panting as he was. Both were drenched in sweat, bodies humming with the pleasure that continued to course through their veins. Connor laughed and wrapped his arms around her and Abby sighed with a smile. After time enough to recover, Connor got hard again and flipped Abby beneath him. He kissed her voraciously and she matched him. They'd only just begun.

An hour or two later the candles had burnt out. They had exhausted themselves but staved off sleep as they engaged in quiet conversation.

"I've been thinking," spoke Connor.

"Always dangerous," replied Abby with laughter in her voice. She turned on to her side and propped her head up on her hand, her elbow planted in the pillow next to Connor's head. "What have you been thinking?" Connor looked up at her and smiled.

"Very big thoughts. I've been trying to suss out those divergent timelines."

"Oh don't even start!" Abby groaned. "Gives me a headache!"

"Hear me out, love. I think I've got a handle on it." He sought her hand and threaded their fingers together. He admired the golden band he'd placed on her finger a moment before continuing. "Okay, let's suppose that there was a timeline in which I didn't um... the shower..." Abby giggled and saw him grow flustered. He still got embarrassed and probably always would.

"In which you didn't _seduce_ me."

"Seduce?"

"Mmm hmm. Go on."

"Right, so supposing there was a timeline in which I didn't seduce you in the shower and we went on with our lives, still got stuck in the Cretaceous Era, found our way home..."

"But did we get together in the Cretaceous? It was just the two of us for a whole year, I seriously don't think I could've resisted you for that long."

"Mmm, thank you very much. All right, sure, we ended up together after the Cretaceous. Life got back to normal, things were great. At some point in the future, like I did yesterday, I asked you to marry me. Moments later the electrical accident occurs and I die." Abby frowned and settled down closer to her new husband, laying her head upon his chest. Connor kissed the top of her head and cuddled her close. "You travel back to the day with the Mer creatures and warn your past self only she does take heed of the warning and I still die. You return home and I'm still gone. What happens to that Abby is anyone's guess. With me so far?"

"Yes."

"So now we come to this second Abby. This is a second timeline, divergent form the first. So this Abby had her warning but it didn't work out either. She repeats what the first Abby did, travels back and as you explained, came to see you at the flat then found me at the theatre. She goes home and hopefully finds her Connor resurrected. They carry on together."

"Happily ever after."

"That brings us up to the third timeline and the third Abby - that's you. Your future self found me at the theatre, snogged me senseless and sent me back to the flat. I come home, seduction in the shower ensues, life carries on. That's three divergent timelines, three Abbys. I'm only playing around with _what ifs_, you understand_. _It's all just wild speculation. It might not have happened like this at all. Who's to say there aren't hundreds of variant timelines? Thousands? Millions even? It's all theory."

"I get it, I do, but it still gives me a headache trying to wrap my brain around it all."

"That's okay, it's pretty heady stuff. However, I don't think it'll happen again. Those other two timelines have been erased and now it's just ours. You haven't travelled back in time, you would have done it the day I died only since I didn't, there was no need for you to go back. I think this is the last time and now the course of things will continue in their habitually linear selves."

"That's good. I'm declaring it for all Abbys out there in the universe that I'm done messing with timelines. I've got my happy life and aim to enjoy it to the fullest. We deserve it!"

"That we do." Abby smiled and snuggled against Connor. She closed her eyes and was lulled by the warmth of his body and the scent of his skin. She fell asleep, safe in his arms and knowing that he was safe in hers.

The End

_Have I redeemed myself after Chapter 4? I was going to write a little explanation regarding all the Abbys and the timelines, but I decided to work it in, letting Connor's imagination speculate - turns out he got it pretty much on the money. If there's still confusion please ask and I'll try and untangle things further. Thanks! Reviews are most appreciated and loved._

_So, there'll be no more fic from me in the coming week, but on October 31st I'll post the first chapter of my submission for the Primevalathon on Livejournal. It's another multi-chapter like this one._


End file.
